


It's Thunder and It's Lightning

by delibelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - rockstar, M/M, crappy song lyrics, def some intense kisses i can tell you that, marco getting jealous, maybe some smut, totally know this has been done before i just wanted to try it okay fuck off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibelly/pseuds/delibelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco bodt is a huge nerd that was just trying to find a poetry club his friend recommended. He swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Thunder and It's Lightning

                      ' _This isn't World Ground Coffee Shop, is it?'_  Marco thought, glancing around at the strange new place he'd found. He didn't really know where he was, but it definitely wasn't the poetry slam that Marco had been intending to go to. Armin must've made a typo when sending him the address, because this... place, whatever it was, was nowhere near a coffee shop. 

Wherever this was had black walls decorated with sloppy sharpie graffiti and band posters, stacked on top of each other in some sort of chaotic art form. It was lit with bright purple stage lights, and shrouded in some sort of fog/smoke type thing that smelled of not only cigarettes and weed, but intense hairspray and body odor. most of the people there were dressed in leather vests and combat boots, accompanied by outlandish hair styles and ridiculous amounts of black eyeliner. At the front of the room stood a stage with a band playing on it, the bass booming in the amplifier so loudly, that Marco could feel it clash with his heartbeat.

He  _could_ blame his rapid heart beat on the bass, or how confused he was, or how scared he was of the frightening looking gentleman by the bar with a butterfly knife, but the brunette knew that his heart rate increased when he noticed the singer of that band. The one with the under cut and light brown hair, with amber eyes that burned like cigarettes, with a smirk that Marco swore could kill. All in all, the lead singer was rather beautiful. The way he looked as he performed whatever intense song this was, made Marco almost swoon; everyone in that band looked so happy.

Marco got so distracted by the beauty of the singer and the band itself, that he wasn't really listening to the actual music that much, or paying attention to his surroundings. That is, until the drum solo came along, and the beautiful amber eyed boy stopped singing for just a moment. A moment long enough for him to stride across the stage and land a big, fat, passionate kiss on the lead guitarist. The one with the shaggy, hazelnut brown hair and an angry resting face. The lead singer, who Marco nicknamed Undercute for the time being, then wrapped his arm playfully around his band mate's neck and smiled as if the whole action was just to show off how punk rock he was. Angry guy seemed to know otherwise judging by the way his lips curled into a resentful smile. 

Undercute's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for something or some one to show off for. Marco couldn't help but to feel like those amber hues stopped on him, making his cheeks light up with an even more embarrassing amount of blush. He was so out of place here. He was standing in the middle of this sea of black clothing, wearing his almost light pink high school spirit T-shirt, that read  **'FIGHTING TITANS'** in monstrously huge letters and had a tiny guy with a helmet on raising his fists. Adding onto that, Marco couldn't find his contacts this morning, so he had been stuck wearing the biggest pair of glasses he'd owned. The only dark color on him was the brown of his hair and the dusted freckles over his face. Not a black article of clothing in sight. 

Once the bald guy with the drums stopped his solo, Undercute shouted something irrelevant into the mic, and the set was over. The band left the stage and let the workers clean up after them. 

The band consisted of four members: Undercute the lead singer, Angry guy the guitarist, Bald guy the drummer, and Big Nose girl  the bassist. Marco assumed that the short, blonde, and worried looking girl trailing behind those four was their manager, by the way she was begging them to reconsider some offer -- Er, something like that, it's not like Marco was eaves dropping. 

Once he realized that he'd completely forgotten about prior engagements, Marco checked his watch to see just how late he was going to be to this poetry reading. As it turned out, he'd missed the entire thing, so he might as well stay in this club-thing for a drink while he was at it. 

Marco didn't usually get drinks from actual bars, he was too used to drinking flat beer in a red solo cup at tacky parties, and he supposed he was a bit too submissive when it came to the mob of people at the counter. It took about ten minutes to get the bartender's attention, then he guessed he had to wait a bit more to get his beer. Which was completely ridiculous - he asked for a bottled one, not even one off tap. So, expecting a strangely long wait, Marco sat his nerd ass down on one of the most uncomfortable cushioned bar seats he'd ever encountered. He guessed that was why nobody was sitting down on them. 

In a matter of seconds after he sat down, to blobs of flesh slammed themselves down on the counter. It was sort of dark, so it was kind of hard to see what was happening, but Marco quickly figured out that I was two men half doing 'it' right in front of him. Bodt could even hear their weird conversation in between kisses.

“God, baby, that was such a great show.”

“I'm gonna fucking rip you apart tonight, Jean.”

“Not if I rip you apart first, Eren.”

At first, Marco's face was drenched in red blush. But after hearing their little comments back and forth, he had to admit, they were pretty cute. he must've accidentally said something because the next time he looked over at them, they were staring directly at him with disgust.

"You like what you see, asshole?" angry guy questioned, legs wrapped confidently around undercute's waist, "Whats so cute, are you some kinda pervert?" 

"Maybe he's one of those creeps who gets off by watching other people," Undercute added, earning a cocky chuckle in agreement from the man underneath him.

“Wha--? No, no, I was just... I mean, I-I _am_ just waiting for my beer! I-I wasn't... I'm not...Watching you, or uh --" Marco stuttered, throwing his hands up in defense. he guessed his first encounter with undercute was not going to go well. 

"Then why don't you continue just waiting for a beer on your own, chuckles, and get your grimy ass out of our business?" Undercute scoffed and turned back toward his bandmate, looking as if he was going in for another kiss. Only  before the short blonde girl that had been yelling at them earlier came around, and smacked him right upside the back of his head. 

"Jean kirischstein, you emo little poop! what did i tell you about being nicer to people who came to see your show? They're your fans, stop being such a butt!" She turned right toward marco after that, and also after ignoring Undercute's ( who marco now knew was named Jean ) quiet comment about her missing a perfectly good opportunity to curse ,"I apologize for his behavior, him and Eren," she gestured to angry guy underneath Jean, "have been on edge for a while since i told them they couldn't make out in the recording studio."

"Jeez, Christa, tewll everyone why don't you! Want me to get you a spot on the ten o'clock news so you can announce it over that, too?" Eren complained, more pissed off over the invasion of privacy than he was embarrassed. The blonde's only response was an immature tongue sticking out at him.

Again, she ignored them, and turned back toward marco who hadn't even gotten a word in edgewise this whole time, "Here, as a consolation for their mean attitudes, how about I pay for your spirit. what's your poison?" 

“Ah, no, it's alright, really. I was just getting a beer but... They seem to have forgotten I'm here.” He nervously smiled, “It's really okay -- you don't have to get it for me at all, I'm just fine without it. Thank you, though.”

“It's fine, cutie, I can get you a beer in no time.” she turned around, scanning the crowd, only to grab the sleeve of the big nosed girl that played bass in Jean's band. “One beer, please, Annie.”

Big nose nodded without a sound, and shoved her way rather violently through the mob to the counter. Once there, she immediately slammed her hand onto the bar with an echoing smack, and shouted, " **BEER!** " As loud as she could. The barkeep flipped around and immediately got Annie the drink she'd so loudly requested. Annie handed it to Christa, and Christa handed it right back to Marco. 

“There ya go, beer as requested. Free of charge.... The baretender is a lil scared of our friend there.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back, and it was quiet between the two, besides the loudness of the crowd and the sounds of kissing and light moans from the two next to them.“What's your name, stranger?” She asked, "got you a free beer, and I don't even know who you are."

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I'm Marco. And you're.... Christa, right?” 

“Yup! I'm Christa! I'm the band manager... And those two right there are Jean and Eren, part of the band I manage. Jean is the lead singer, and Eren is the lead guitarist. The girl that just left is Annie... She plays bass. Our dumb drummer is around here somewhere.. He's the dorky looking bald guy, does that sound familiar?" When she saw that it really didn't, she just waved it off and disregarded it, "Don't worry about it, that's just Connie. He'll be around soon for food, anyways. And...." After looking around for a hot second, Christa pointed toward a tall freckled girl toward the entrance of the club, who was talking to one of the security  guards, "That's Ymir. She's my --- uh, roommate. She helps with holding off buttheads and rabid fans, but there isn't much of that, so she's mostly just there to look beautiful. She's the best, I think you'd like her a lot." 

Marco got a feeling that Christa liked her a lot more than anyone else could.

"But, uh, anyways, I've been meaning to ask you something, Marco. You don't really seem like the type to be in a place like this..." Christa started, rubbing the back of her head, "what are you doing here, man? Do you usually come to clubs like this?"

Marco shook his head in response, "I've never actually been to a club before. I wasnt even planning on coming to this one; I got lost on my way to a poetry slam." He admitted, with little to no shame at all. Most of the people around him went dead silent, and the two sex addicts beside him even stopped for half a second to process his words.

"Never? As in never ever?" The blonde asked, her confused tone blending in with that of the many 'what's a poetry slam?' comment coming from behind them.

"Uh, yeah. Not once. Is that... Bad...?" Marco's eyebrows furrowed inwards.

"Oooooh, damn, we are gonna have so much fun with you tonight." Eren grinned, exchanging excited glances with Jean and Christa as if they already knew what they were going to do.

Marco wasn't sure if ‘Fun' was really the right word to describe that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! Yes! I have done it! I wrote a new fic! And I swear, this time, I'm actually going to continue it! I hope for the best, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
